Currently there exists significant interest in the use of multihop techniques in packet based radio and other communication systems, where it is purported that such techniques will enable both extension in coverage range and increase in system capacity (throughout).
In a multi-hop communication system, communication signals are sent in a communication direction along a communication path (C) from a source apparatus to a destination apparatus via one or more intermediate apparatuses. FIG. 19 illustrates a single-cell two-hop wireless communication system comprising a base station BS (known in the context of 3 G communication systems as “node-B” NB) a relay node RN (also known as a relay station RS) and a user equipment UE (also known as mobile station MS). In the case where signals are being transmitted on the downlink (DL) from a base station to a destination user equipment (UE) via the relay node (RN), the base station comprises the source station (S) and the user equipment comprises the destination station (D). In the case where communication signals are being transmitted on the uplink (UL) from a user equipment (UE), via the relay node, to the base station, the user equipment comprises the source station and the base station comprises the destination station. The relay node is an example of an intermediate apparatus (I) and comprises: a receiver, operable to receive data from the source apparatus; and a transmitter, operable to transmit this data, or a derivative thereof, to the destination apparatus.
Simple analogue repeaters or digital repeaters have been used as relays to improve or provide coverage in dead spots. They can either operate in a different transmission frequency band from the source station to prevent interference between the source transmission and the repeater transmission, or they can operate at a time when there is no transmission from the source station.
FIG. 20 illustrates a number of applications for relay stations. For fixed infrastructure, the coverage provided by a relay station may be “in-fill” to allow access to the communication network for mobile stations which may otherwise be in the shadow of other objects or otherwise unable to receive a signal of sufficient strength from the base station despite being within the normal range of the base station. “Range extension” is also shown, in which a relay station allows access when a mobile station is outside the normal data transmission range of a base station. One example of in-fill shown at the top right of FIG. 20 is positioning of a nomadic relay station to allow penetration of coverage within a building that could be above, at, or below ground level.
Other applications are nomadic relay stations which are brought into effect for temporary cover, providing access during events or emergencies/disasters. A final application shown in the bottom right of FIG. 20 provides access to a network using a relay positioned on a vehicle.
Relays may also be used in conjunction with advanced transmission techniques to enhance gain of the communications system as explained below.
It is known that the occurrence of propagation loss, or “pathloss”, due to the scattering or absorption of a radio communication as it travels through space, causes the strength of a signal to diminish. Factors which influence the pathloss between a transmitter and a receiver include: transmitter antenna height, receiver antenna height, carrier frequency, clutter type (urban, sub-urban, rural), details of morphology such as height, density, separation, terrain type (hilly, flat). The pathloss L (dB) between a transmitter and a receiver can be modelled by:L=b+10n log d  (A)Where d (meters) is the transmitter-receiver separation, b(db) and n are the pathloss parameters and the absolute pathloss is given by l=10(L/10).
The sum of the absolute path losses experienced over the indirect link SI+ID may be less than the pathloss experienced over the direct link SD. In other words it is possible for:L(SI)+L(ID)<L(SD)  (B)
Splitting a single transmission link into two shorter transmission segments therefore exploits the non-linear relationship between pathloss verses distance. From a simple theoretical analysis of the pathloss using equation (A), it can be appreciated that a reduction in the overall pathloss (and therefore an improvement, or gain, in signal strength and thus data throughput) can be achieved if a signal is sent from a source apparatus to a destination apparatus via an intermediate apparatus (e.g. relay node), rather than being sent directly from the source apparatus to the destination apparatus. If implemented appropriately, multi-hop communication systems can allow for a reduction in the transmit power of transmitters which facilitate wireless transmissions, leading to a reduction in interference levels as well as decreasing exposure to electromagnetic emissions. Alternatively, the reduction in overall pathloss can be exploited to improve the received signal quality at the receiver without an increase in the overall radiated transmission power required to convey the signal.
Multi-hop systems are suitable for use with multi-carrier transmission. In a multi-carrier transmission system, such as FDM (frequency division multiplex), OFDM (orthogonal frequency division multiplex) or DMT (discrete multi-tone), a single data stream is modulated onto N parallel sub-carriers, each sub-carrier signal having its own frequency range. This allows the total bandwidth (i.e. the amount of data to be sent in a given time interval) to be divided over a plurality of sub-carriers thereby increasing the duration of each data symbol. Since each sub-carrier has a lower information rate, multi-carrier systems benefit from enhanced immunity to channel induced distortion compared with single carrier systems. This is made possible by ensuring that the transmission rate and hence bandwidth of each subcarrier is less than the coherence bandwidth of the channel. As a result, the channel distortion experienced on a signal subcarrier is frequency independent and can hence be corrected by a simple phase and amplitude correction factor. Thus the channel distortion correction entity within a multicarrier receiver can be of significantly lower complexity of its counterpart within a single carrier receiver when the system bandwidth is in excess of the coherence bandwidth of the channel.
Orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) is a modulation technique that is based on FDM. An OFDM system uses a plurality of sub-carrier frequencies which are orthogonal in a mathematical sense so that the sub-carriers' spectra may overlap without interference due to the fact they are mutually independent. The orthogonality of OFDM systems removes the need for guard band frequencies and thereby increases the spectral efficiency of the system. OFDM has been proposed and adopted for many wireless systems. It is currently used in Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL) connections, in some wireless LAN applications (such as WiFi devices based on the IEEE802.11a/g standard), and in wireless MAN applications such as WiMAX (based on the IEEE 802.16 standard). OFDM is often used in conjunction with channel coding, an error correction technique, to create coded orthogonal FDM or COFDM. COFDM is now widely used in digital telecommunications systems to improve the performance of an OFDM based system in a multipath environment where variations in the channel distortion can be seen across both subcarriers in the frequency domain and symbols in the time domain. The system has found use in video and audio broadcasting, such as DVB and DAB, as well as certain types of computer networking technology.
In an OFDM system, a block of N modulated parallel data source signals is mapped to N orthogonal parallel sub-carriers by using an Inverse Discrete or Fast Fourier Transform algorithm (IDFT/IFFT) to form a signal known as an “OFDM symbol” in the time domain at the transmitter. Thus, an “OFDM symbol” is the composite signal of all N sub-carrier signals. An OFDM symbol can be represented mathematically as:
                                          x            ⁡                          (              t              )                                =                                    1                              N                                      ⁢                                          ∑                                  n                  =                  0                                                  N                  -                  1                                            ⁢                                                c                  n                                ·                                  ⅇ                                      j2π                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                    n                    ⁢                                                                                  ⁢                                          Δ                      ⁢                      ft                                                                                                          ,                  0          ≤          t          ≤                      T            s                                              (        1        )            where Δf is the sub-carrier separation in Hz, Ts=1/Δf is symbol time interval in seconds, and cn are the modulated source signals. The sub-carrier vector in (1) onto which each of the source signals is modulated cεCn, c=(c0, c1 . . . cN-1) is a vector of N constellation symbols from a finite constellation. At the receiver, the received time-domain signal is transformed back to frequency domain by applying Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) or Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) algorithm.
OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is a multiple access variant of OFDM. It works by assigning a subset of sub-carriers, to an individual user. This allows simultaneous transmission from several users leading to better spectral efficiency. However, there is still the issue of allowing bi-directional communication, that is, in the uplink and download directions, without interference.
In order to enable bi-directional communication between two nodes, two well known different approaches exist for duplexing the two (forward or download and reverse or uplink) communication links to overcome the physical limitation that a device cannot simultaneously transmit and receive on the same resource medium. The first, frequency division duplexing (FDD), involves operating the two links simultaneously but on different frequency bands by subdividing the transmission medium into two distinct bands, one for forward link and the other for reverse link communications. The second, time division duplexing (TDD), involves operating the two links on the same frequency band, but subdividing the access to the medium in time so that only the forward or the reverse link will be utilizing the medium at any one point in time. Both approaches (TDD & FDD) have their relative merits and are both well used techniques for single hop wired and wireless communication systems. For example the IEEE802.16 standard incorporates both an FDD and TDD mode.
As an example, FIG. 21 illustrates the single hop TDD frame structure used in the OFDMA physical layer mode of the IEEE802.16 standard (WiMAX).
Each frame is divided into DL and UL subframes, each being a discrete transmission interval. They are separated by Transmit/Receive and Receive/Transmit Transition Guard interval (TTG and RTG respectively). Each DL subframe starts with a preamble followed by the Frame Control Header (FCH), the DL-MAP, and the UL-MAP.
The FCH contains the DL Frame Prefix (DLFP) to specify the burst profile and the length of the DL-MAP. The DLFP is a data structure transmitted at the beginning of each frame and contains information regarding the current frame; it is mapped to the FCH.
Simultaneous DL allocations can be broadcast, multicast and unicast and they can also include an allocation for another BS rather than a serving BS. Simultaneous ULs can be data allocations and ranging or bandwidth requests.